


Be Mine

by TobytheWise



Series: Sterek Valentine Week 2019 [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 08:50:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17784305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: It's Valentine's Day and Stiles ponders when and where he'll finally meet his soulmate. His soulmate just so happens to also be at said bar.





	Be Mine

Stiles looks down at his wrist, touching the words there as he ponders when and where he’ll finally meet his soulmate. God, he really hopes he won’t have to wait until he’s an old man. Sure, he’s patient but he’s only human. He’s tired of being lonely. He wants to share his life with someone and he’s willing to wait for that one person the universe deemed perfect for him. 

Stiles sips his beer, looking around the bar. There’s so many couples together, drinking, eating and laughing, and a pang goes through Stiles’ chest. He wants that. He just really wants his soulmate. 

The bartender refills his beer before placing a box of those little candy hearts on the bar. “On the house,” she says with a kind smile. “Happy Valentine’s Day.”

“Thanks,” Stiles murmurs before opening the box and checking out his new candy. They have cute little sayings like ‘kiss me’ or ‘marry me’. Why does everything about this holiday remind him of how alone he is? To make matters worse, he finds a little pink heart with his soulmate words on it. He holds the candy, turning it this way and that way before sliding it down the bar, watching it slide away. 

He’s about to chug the rest of his beer and get out of here, but a soft hand on his forearm stops him. Stiles looks over, his breath catching as he looks into the most beautiful eyes he’s ever seen. He can’t even come up with a name for the color. They’re grey, no hazel, no green. Stiles can’t decide, all he knows is they’re gorgeous. And they happen to be attached to an insanely attractive face. Chiseled jaw, stubbled cheeks, bunny teeth, perfect nose. Fuck. 

Before Stiles can open his mouth and blurt out the first thing that comes to mind, dark, tall, and handsome slowly slides the heart candy back to him. Then he smiles down at Stiles before whispering, “be mine.”

Stiles freezes. His mind goes from zero to sixty. Fuck. Fuckity fuck. There’s no way someone as gorgeous as this guy is Stiles’ soulmate. There’s no way he’s that lucky. Instead of trying to think of something witty or charming to say back, Stiles does what Stiles does best. He rambles. True and unadulterated word vomit. 

“Holy hell, there’s no way you’re my soulmate. You’re way too hot, way too cute, and way too charming. Oh my god, I haven’t even made any virgin blood sacrifices! Cupid has obviously gotten his arrows crossed somewhere.”

The guy’s face transforms as he full out smiles, even letting out a small laugh of amusement. “Do you always ramble?”

Stiles nods slowly. “Yep. One of my best features really.”

“Derek,” he says. “And I’m sure I’ll get used to it.”

“Stiles,” Stiles says back, smiling at Derek so wide his cheeks hurt. “I hope so. You’re stuck with me forever, afterall.”

“Forever?” Derek whispers before gently kissing Stiles. “I like the sound of that.”


End file.
